grimrockfandomcom-20200214-history
Cemetery
The Cemetery is an area explored in Legend of Grimrock 2, located east of Sleet Island. Walkthrough Before you've found the key to opening the door, there is little to be found here. Various Twigroots wander around the Cemetery's entrance, a chest lies in the north next to a Crystal Flower, and you can find a Gold Lock in the south, but very little progress can be made. After reading the Letters detailing the tale of the pilgrim from Xafi, you'll have the information you need to open the gate—each line between the tildes corresponds to a direction that the Philosopher's Stone must be pushed. The pilgrim began toward the frozen tundras, so push the Stone north. Push it back to the center, then westward to represent the setting sun. Return it to the center, then push it south to represent the path leading back home. Push it to the northernmost tile to represent the star of the north, and back to the center. As he continues along the path, push it north once more. The gate will open, allowing you to explore the graveyard within. Ready yourself to deal with a new enemy—the Zombie. While slow-moving, they can take a lot of punishment and deal a lot of damage, so be on your guard. Button Puzzle Start out by taking the path on your left, as most of it is a fairly short puzzle. A mostly linear path will lead you to a glowing Power Gem behind a gate, with a rectangle of pits to your left. Two of the pits are closed, and a button next to the entrance will cause one of them to open while closing the next clockwise pit. A second button east of it will do the same thing, but with the other closed pit. Several more buttons inside do much the same thing, following the pattern that all the western buttons, in red, control one pit, while the other is controlled by the eastern buttons, in blue. Press button 1 four times, then button 2 twice. This will allow you to access button 3; press it twice, and you'll be able to reach the other side of the pits. Press button 4 once, and you'll be able to reach button 5. Press it three times to reach the small area in the east, and throw the switch there to open the gate leading to the Power Gem. To return, press button 5 three times, then press button 4 five times to regain access to button 3. Press it four times, and you'll be able to reach the Gem. Don't miss the Sack next to it, holding a Hub Key; you can use it at the point just inside the Cemetery, which is your next destination. Windgate Puzzle Once you've returned, take the path south, then east. Past a small trench, take the path to your right; this puzzle is not needed to progress in the Cemetery, but it contains the silent Stone Philosopher's friend. Just off the bridge is a pressure plate, with Windgates in the north, east, and west. The gates in front of them are opened by standing on the pressure plate, allowing you to throw an item through, but only for a short window of time—and in a random order. Try to equip three members of your party with throwing weapons, and when you step on the plate, listen closely to catch which direction the next gate is in. If you're successful in getting items in all three, the gate at the other end of the bridge will open. Beyond it, you'll find a corridor holding the three pressure plates that opened your path, with your thrown items weighing them down. You may swap them for other items that you're less concerned about keeping. Make a clearing by destroying the urns ahead, and get your information from the Stone Philosopher residing there. Plate Puzzle Going back and taking the path north, you'll find your path blocked by a row of pits. Getting across requires completing the Spectral Relay; it's controlled by the button in the west, but two sets of urns are blocking its path. Ranged attacks can destroy one of them, as well as a second group that doesn't block the Relay's path, but your attacks can't reach the third. On the other side of the pits is a Windgate that redirects thrown items, turning them 90 degrees counterclockwise. Standing on the pressure plate changes its location, so that it appears between the arches to the east. To destroy the final set of urns, stand east of the plate and throw an item at the arches. Move onto the plate so that your item will be redirected, flying west. Once it does so, step off the plate so that it will be redirected by the Windgate a second time. It will hit the urns, and after a few throws, the path will be clear. Completing the Spectral Relay will close the pit in front of the pressure plate. Past here, no more puzzles bar your progress; simply throw the switch next to the gate to access the Wormbound Catacombs. Past it is a set of gear and an inscription about Kilhagan. Headstones Throughout the Cemetery, there are fifteen large headstones which have inscriptions you can read. Digging in the square in front of them may lead to you digging up an item, but you could just as easily unearth a Zombie ready to attack. The items that you can dig up are completely random, and appear to be determined at the moment that you dig them up. These items can include generic weapons, armor, potions, sacks of food, and even extra Skulls. The inscriptions are as follows: * An unknown shaman lies here. Swept on the shore by the waves. Too weak to talk but powerful enough to curse us all. * Basahn of Xafi Exiled from the Tomb * Erhep the Master Carpenter rests here. * Ganmon the Ironwill A sage and an engineer. May his towers never fall. * Haaro the Scribe The esteemed writer of the Annals of Theraen I-VII. * Jakon Riddle Banished from Etolla, the famous puzzlewright traveled to the Tavern of Wyrmflight to start a new life. Efforts were in vain for in the inn he was slain, by the river of Eel near the town of Needle. * Kalma An obedient servant. Never spoke a word. * Ludiar Munmunfar A slave from Uttermost. A blacksmith like no other. * Miriel Riddle Ended her life in the Red Hills in the town of Ediamon. Puzzles and mysteries meant everything to her. * Nameless He refused to die. * Pummelface the Stonemason Born in the frozen tundras of the north. Lived a long life and died on Nex. * Rangel Fjordwalker He might have been spared of this fate if his promises were as strong as his back. * Ronar Riddle Hallowed woods of Arn Awen claimed another victim. Remaining puzzles by him were lost in the burned library of Ormund. * Tarael Felltree Brought here by the ships from Nothampton. A worthy servant to the master. * Three unknown slaves were laid to rest here. Freedom at last! Monsters * Twigroots * Zombies Items Weapons * Boneblade *2 Broadhead Arrows *5 Cannon Balls * Ethereal Blade * Machete *30 Pellets Armor * Bracelet of Tirin * Round Shield Consumable & Ingredients * Antidote * Blackmoss *4 Blooddrop Caps *2 Bread * Crystal Flower *4 Falconskyre * Horned Fruit * Smoked Sea Bass Miscellaneous * Gold Key * Hub Key * Letter * Note * Power Gem * Recipe (Necromancer's potion) * Rites of the Moon *2 Sacks * Scroll of Lightning Bolt * Shovel * Skull Treasure Chests * A pair of Notes in the Pyramid of Umas hint toward a chest buried one tile north and one tile west of the force field. Dig there to unearth a locked chest containing a Bracelet of Tirin and 5 Cannon Balls. * The headstones dedicated to members of the Riddle family have capital letters indicating for you to dig between the graves of Haaro and Erhep, in the south of the map. Inside the locked chest is a Gold Key, a Letter from Jakon Riddle, and the Rites of the Moon. Gold Locks * In the path in the southwest, a force field is controlled by a Gold Lock. Inside is an altar holding the Boneblade. Category:Isle of Nex Locations